The Never-Ending Battle
by thew40
Summary: King Adam has been summoned to the future by Scrollos to provide some valuable historical information! Unfortunately, he has been followed by an old adversary, proving once more that the battle between good and evil is truly never-ending . . . Featuring Scrollos, Specter, Castle Grayskullman, Illumina, and more!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you've never read anything else of mine before, then I don't recommend reading this one. This story is designed as a catch-all – to integrate new MOTU elements into the fanfiction mythos I developed AND to resolve a dangling plot line or two. I highly recommend you read some of my other stories first because this one will be confusing.

This story was written to celebrate the 10th anniversary of my MOTU fanfiction craziness. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is not sponsored or licensed by Mattel or any of its subsidiaries. It is written for entertainment purposes only

* * *

**The Never-Ending Battle**

In the aftermath of war, it wandered the planes between life and death, time and space. Scare-Glow returned, then to Castle Grayskull. A ghost of Skeletor, a whisper of power, a dying light – a thing of fear. It was born here, in the ruins of Castle Grayskull.

Skeletor was at the height of his power. All the power of Grayskull was his. The Swords of Power, Protection, Darkness, Deception; the Eye of the Universe; the Orb of the Elders; the weapons of the Ancients; the Pool of Power; all of this and more was infused in his body. Power, pure, marvelous power. And in that moment of bliss, Skeletor created a pale reflection of himself – the Scare-Glow. He cast Scare-Glow into the deep past, to uncover secrets and to offer himself hope and preparation when the time came.

Scare-Glow reappeared in the past, but his presence became known and he was banished into the depths of Snake Mountain. Centuries later, it was Keldor who found him and it was Scare-Glow who offered guidance when Keldor (and later, Skeletor) faltered. In time, Skeletor rose to full strength and took the power of Grayskull, thus completing the cycle. He created Scare-Glow to offer hope and preparation and sent him into the past to uncover secrets.

But, to that end, Scare-Glow existed past the point of his creation. He saw Skeletor fail. He saw Skeletor die. He-Man triumped. Castle Grayskull was destroyed and nothing would ever be the same. Scare-Glow picked through the remains, even as the magic of Eternia proceeded to hide the ruined fortress. Scare-Glow found one object unaccounted for by the Eternians.

The Skull of Power.

It was useless without the power of Grayskull behind it. Luckily, Scare-Glow could sense a knot in time/space forming. He was about to be given an opportunity. Having experience with matters of time and space, Scare-Glow foresaw the events today. Placing the Skull of Power within himself, Scare-Glow fell asleep . . . and slumbered for a long, long time . . .

* * *

Skeletor was dead. Even after so many months, it was hard for Adam to wrap his head around that fact. Skeletor was dead. And with his death went Castle Grayskull, the Swords of Grayskull, and his ability to turn into He-Man. Snake Mountain was demolished. Peace had returned to Eternia after so long.

King Adam wasn't sure what to make of it.

He stood at the window. Outside, in the big snow piles, Orko was playing with Cringer and Adam's adopted son, Addison. The Palace was quiet for once, even in spite of the fact that his and Adora's 30th birthdays were tomorrow.

Most of that activity was being confined to the throne room and royal lounge. Adam specifically requested a quiet party, after the huge celebration that was his wedding. Adora agreed wholeheartedly.

An aide appeared by his side.

"Excuse me, sire, but you have a message from Primus."

"Thank you," Adam replied. The Starship Eternia was left to Adam as a gift from the people of Primus and Man-At-Arms had been able to link its communications array with the Palaces. Adam was grateful for it; he was now able to communicate clearly with the Tri-Solar System – and the Galactic Council, if need be.

The screen came on and Adam was greeted by the wrinkled face of Master Sebrian. The old man smiled, the silver hair lying across his shoulders, the warm light of the three suns coming upon him through the window. On Primus, Master Sebrian was one of the few that could use magic – and the only one that knew that Adam and He-Man were one and the same. Adam had posed as Sebrian's nephew during his five years there.

"Good to see you again, uncle," Adam said with a smile.

"You as well, nephew," Sebrian replied. "I simply wanted to wish you happy birthday."

"Thank you." Sebrian and Adam always celebrated his birthday quietly, with a pot of tea and a small gift. It had been weird to celebrate it like that, but Adam learned to appreciate it. He still kept all of Sebrian's gifts.

"I left a packet of Oleskar Spout Tea in the cargo hold of the Starship Eternia. Well, more than a packet. A small crate."

Adam grinned. "Thank you, uncle. How are things in the Tri-Solar System?"

"Stable, thankfully. Relations with Denebria continue to improve and Nekron is doing its best to replicate our success. Luckily, we have excellent leaders on the side of the Mutants."

"Luckily, yes. How are the others? Hydron? Flipshot? Mara?"

"All quite fine, Adam. Flipshot has been - " Master Sebrian was blurred out suddenly by static. Adam adjusted a few of the controls.

"Are you there?"

"I'm here," Master Sebrian replied, but both his voice and image were grainy. "Some kind of disruption - cutting the signal - "

"I'll readjust the frequencies."

"I already have on my end," Sebrian said. "It appears to be generating on your end, Adam." The image continued to degrade.

"I'll look into it immediately."

"Good idea." Master Sebrian smiled again. "Take care, your highness."

"You too, uncle."

The image degraded even further, but Adam clicked the comm-line off. He sighed and turned around.

The doors slid open and three Palace Guards entered.

"King Adam, your highness," said the one on the right.

Adam glanced them over. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"We need your help, your highness," said the one in the center.

Adam started at the sound of the man's voice. He stepped closer and examined the Royal Guard. "Lieutenant Specter?"

The Royal Guard nodded. "Yes . . . ?"

"They told me you died during the Horde attack six years ago. How can you be here?"

The three guards looked at each other.

"What is going on here?!" Adam demanded.

"Interesting," Lieutenant Specter regarded. "I must come back later in my lifeline."

"What are you talking about?" Adam snarled. "Who are you? How dare you take the image of a dead man!"

Adam leapt up, but there was a sudden flash of light and energy and the king was thrown to the ground. He blinked and watched as the armor and uniforms dissolved around the three Palace Guards and revealed their true forms.

The man on the left resembled a knight. A blume of red energy poured from the top of his helmet; a sword of light was in his right hand and an energy shield sat on his left wrist.

In the center was Lieutenant Specter, as King Adam remembered him, but he wore a purple outfit with a yellow harness. On the harness was a big black spade. The Lieutenant pulled a purple mask on, the front of which had a pair of yellow crescent eyes. On his left wrist was what resembled a miniature Cosmic Key.

The third man wore a yellow and blue jumpsuit and had a camera for a head.

"What is this?" Adam asked again. He reached for his comm-device. The sword from the knight swept in and destroyed it.

Specter shook his head. "I'm sorry, your highness, but you are needed."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll explain when we get there." Specter pressed few keys on his Cosmic Key. The familiar tones rang out loudly. The portal swept the four of them up into a haze of blue and gray.

* * *

Adam's boots found the floor and as soon as he made contact, he spun around to face his captors. "I may not be He-Man, but I can still fight," he said, hoping to show more confidence than he actually felt.

"We are not here to fight you," Specter said. "We are looking for answers."

"Answers to what?" Adam asked, still in a fighting stance.

"Questions!" came a new voice from behind.

Adam turned and watched as a man came walking through a doorway. He wore baggy green pants and shirt and a high-collared cape. His hair was bushy and brown. On his leather belt dangled three talismans, each with a unique symbol – the Grayskull iron cross, She-Ra's starburst, and a falcon.

"Specifically, questions about the past. Your past."

"My past?" Adam studied the man carefully. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The man smiled. It was disarming. He walked with ease and comfort. He didn't seem like a threat. "My name is Scrollos. These are my associates – the Mighty Specter, the fearless Photog, and Sir-Lazer-Lot." The man then raised his arms. "And this is Tower Grayskull."

"Tower Grayskull?"

"Yes. All that remains of the Castle. You see, your majesty, you have time travel 1,500 years into the future!"

Adam sighed. He was afraid of that. It felt like time travel.

"Let's say I believe you. You are to bring me here? What kind of questions do you have if all you want to know about is my time? You should know more than me!"

The man shook his head. "We live in dark times, your majesty. Come with me, please."

Adam eyed the trio that brought him here, but slowly followed Scrollos through the doorway. They crossed down a short corridor and stopped. Emerging from the shadow s was tall, lumbering figure. In the torchlight, Adam was given a good look at him – and gasped.

The figure was made of stone, a living statue. Its body was comprised of green stones, but it head appeared to be that of Castle Grayskull. Two huge swords were in its hands and it stared at Adam menacingly.

"Let us pass," Scrollos commanded.

The statue stepped away, allowing them entrance through a huge, wooden door. Adam eyed the statue as it took its place away from them, but soon turned his attention back to the door. He had seen it before. This was the door to the library of Grayskull.

Sunlight shined down through the skylight far above them. Level after level climbed the walls of the tower, each one containing massive shelves jam packed with books, scrolls, parchments, maps, and the occasional crystal ball. On the bottom level, amid tables of books and scrolls, was a huge bank of computers and a single chair to work them. Two monitors were prominent.

In one, a man dressed in a brown version of He-Man's harness fought a human-sized Dragon. In the other, a barbarian warrior fought the same dragon.

"Vykron," said Scrollos, pointing to the man with He-Man's harness.

"The exiled king," Adam whispered.

"And his son, Vykor, several years later," Scrollos said, regarding the barbarian. "Each one in battle with Draego-Man."

"Draego-Man?" Adam asked, fixated on the dual images. "I've never heard of this . . ."

"I'm not surprised. Vykron was given your coradite harness for this battle. Because it ties so closely with Grayskull, much of it was kept secret. Draego-Man was the leader of the Fighting Foe Men. The Fighting Foe Men took control of the Royal Council and ousted King Vykron. He went Grayskull for help . . . and well . . ." Scrollos waved his hand across the controls. "Best if you don't know too much of this. It's in your history, your highness. According to my sources, you were the one who dug up the true stories of Vykron ,Vykor, and Draego-Man."

"Really?"

"Perhaps this event is what inspired you to do that."

Adam hated time travel.

"I was observing their conflict to find some sort of hope for our own. Right now, a creature named Lord Chaos reigns supreme over Eternia. Much of our history remains lost and I believe that the key to defeating him is in the past." Scrollos leaned up against the computers. "You see, I have been given the power to read through time and space. To view the past and to see it in many various ways."

"How did you receive that power?"

He waved his hands around tower. "Tower Grayskull. While you did in fact burn out the power of Grayskull during your final battle with Skeletor, a fraction of it was reignited. I came across the ruins of the castle by sheer accident and became imbued with its power. My allies were assembled shortly thereafter."

Adam looked at Specter, Photog, and Sir-Lazer-Lot. "I see . . ."

A woman suddenly appeared. She was lean and tall with blue skin and long, white hair. "Sir, we have - " The woman came to a halt. "Your highness!"

She dropped to one knee. Adam shook his head. "Rise."

Scrollos grinned a little. "This is Illumina, your majesty."

"A pleasure," Adam greeted.

"An honor, sire," Illumina replied. She turned to Scrollos. "Cy-Chop is attacking Taylor City, sir."

Scrollos reactivated the screens. The images showed a city under attack by a horned cyborg with huge blades for hands.

"You better go," Scrollos said.

"Yes sir," Specter replied. "Your majesty, it was an honor meeting you."

Adam nodded. "Thank you."

The others all said basically the same thing. Adam thanked each of them.

"Good luck," Scrollos said.

"We'll need it," Sir-Lazer-Lot replied.

Specter's fingers zipped across the Cosmic Key. A portal opened next to them and Specter, Illumina, Sir-Lazer-Lot, and Photog leaped through it. The portal closed then and Scrollos deactivated the screens.

"Aren't you going to monitor their battle?"

Scrollos smirked and tapped his temple. "I am." He motioned to a chair. "Please, have a seat."

"You said you had questions . . ."

"I do. Your majesty . . . much of our history is filled with questions. The stories of the champions of Grayskull – of you and She-Ra in particular – are filled with contradictions and smeared by Lord Chaos' lies. I seek to spread the word to my fellow Eternians. To tell them the truth. To give them hope."

Adam considered Scrollos' words carefully. He felt a little odd, but at the same time, Scrollos felt genuine. All of this felt genuine. This was Grayskull – he could sense his own connection with it. And he could sense the age to it. This was the future. Scrollos had the power of Grayskull within him.

Adam allowed himself a small smile. "Ask away."

* * *

Scare-Glow awoke. He could sense the temporal disruption, just as he did centuries ago. Scare-Glow, deep in the long-lost bowels of Grayskull, rose from the floor, taking a form again, holding the Skull of Power. It had been stronger than before and he knew his gamble had paid off. Adam had arrived at a point when Grayskull's power was rekindled – and his presence would only further the flicker the power of Grayskull into an inferno.

Enough to energize the Skull of Power.

* * *

"We lost track of Zodac after the final battle," King Adam said. "We haven't found him yet. I've heard a rumor that he made his way to the Mystic Mountains, but we haven't been able to confirm that."

Scrollos nodded and logged the information. "History simply states that he vanished after the final battle. I suppose history was correct in this regard."

Adam perked an eyebrow. "It's been incorrect?"

"Yes. For generations, you were referred to as King He-Man after the final battle."

"King He-Man?"

"Yes. A legend, but then Lord Chaos claimed to have discovered evidence that you and He-Man were not one and the same – in an effort to discredit the family line."

"What – what happened to the family line? My descendants?"

"Lord Chaos usurped the throne. There are whispers that some of the royal family escaped the sacking of Eternos, but . . ." He sighed. "These are dark days."

"It appears so."

There was a silence that came between and, in that moment, they could both sense a disturbance. A subtle, unseen, unheard shift in power. Adam felt a shiver of inexplicable fear go up his spine.

"We're not alone," Scrollos announced.

Shadows began to melt together. A screech cut through the quiet of library. And from the shadows came forth a glowing skeleton wearing a tattered violet cape and scimitar in his right hand. In his left was an oversized skull.

"Who?!" Adam questioned, rising to his feet.

"Scare-Glow . . ." Scrollos gasped. "I've heard only rumors of this creature. It's a ghost, your highness, a ghost - "

"Of Skeletor!" howled Scare-Glow. "I am but his shadow. An avatar of his making. A guide, no longer tethered to his mortal form. I have come to take what he lost – and to retake what remains of Grayskull's power!" He hefted the Skull of Power up.

"Castle Grayskullman, you are needed!" Scrollos commanded.

The living statue rushed into the room, faster than Adam thought capable for such a large and bulky creature. Scare-Glow spun to face it and quickly deflected him with a force field. Castle Grayskullman proceeded to pound of the force field, but to little effect.

"Enough of this!"

Two energy beams smashed into Adam and Scrollos, sending the pair tumbling to the ground.

For Adam, everything went dark for a moment, but when the light returned, it was red. He stood again in the ruins of Castle Grayskull. Skeletor stood before him, triumphant and powerful, all of the power of Grayskull – and beyond – at his whim. With the wave of his hand, King Hiss, Hordak, and Flogg all appeared, rising from the rubble and in Skeletor's thrall.

Legions of Horde Troopers came down upon the Heroic Warriors. A fleet of Denebrian warships wiped out the vehicles. Count Marzo was killing children. Faker had everyone convinced he was He-Man and led the Heroic Warriors into a trap. Hordak killed She-Ra. King Hiss dipped his fangs into Teela. King Randor was shot in the back by Flogg.

It was all so real . . . so vivid . . . but so familiar . . .

This fear, it came from a false place. He pushed his mind away from it, distorting the images of death and destruction just as Skeletor was upon him –

Adam awoke. Scare-Glow was floating in mid-air, the Skull of Power above him. Lightning was striking the skull, filling it with Grayskull's magic. The villain didn't even notice that Adam was free from the hallucination. Adam watched and Castle Grayskullman leapt up at Scare-Glow.

Without a pause, Scare-Glow smashed an energy beam into Castle Grayskullman, sending him into a heap onto the ground.

Adam felt a strange burst of . . . something . . . when the statue slammed onto the ground. A connection, so familiar, so instinctive, to the guardian. He moved quickly over to Castle Grayskullman and within seconds, understood why he felt the connection.

In Castle Grayskullman's shattered chest was the Master Sword – the original blade that King Grayskull forged thousands of years ago. It was the fusion of the Swords of Power, Protection, Darkness, and Deception. Somehow . . . somehow after being thrown into the Abyss, they must have fused and ended up back here, empowering this statue.

Adam heaved it out, the sword so very heavy in his hands. Scare-Glow still hadn't noticed him, being too busy absorbing the power of the library.

The hilt was familiar . . . but it wasn't right. Adam knew on contact, it wasn't his sword. It was not meant for him. He ran to Scrollos, who was convulsing on the floor.

Adam grabbed Scrollos' hand and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. There was burst of magic and power and Scrollos snapped out of his own terrifying hallucination. He stared at Adam, and then back at the huge blade in his hand.

"Adam . . ."

This had Scare-Glow's attention.

"What madness is this?" screeched Scare-Glow.

Scrollos was on his feet in an instant. "The power of Grayskull, wraith!" Instinctively, Scrollos pointed the Master Sword at Scare-Glow. A beam of energy lanced through the air and hit the creature. Scare-Glow fell to his feet, but the Skull of Power was still at work.

"The power is mine!" shouted Scare-Glow.

Scrollos waved the sword at Castle Grayskullman. The statue reassembled and jumped. At Scrollos' command, it grabbed the Skull of Power and ripped it free of its magic moorings.

"You can defeat me!"

"Adam, the sword, it belongs to - "

"It's yours, now. Use it!"

Adam then watched in satisfaction as Scrollos ran head-on at Scare-Glow, Master Sword deflecting every attack from the wraith.

"If you want the power of Grayskull," shouted Scrollos, cutting the scythe in two, "then TAKE IT!"

Scrollos slammed the blade into Scare-Glow's abdomen. Pure energy erupted. Lightning shot up and down the two of them, and then up and down the walls. Power began to shine out of the Master Sword. Adam watched dumbfounded as ghost-like figures began to emerge from the light.

There was King Grayskull and He-Ro, standing side-by-side. Along with them was a man that Adam somehow knew was Wun-Dar. Adam then saw himself as He-Man and his sister, She-Ra. These avatars, these representations, took their place around Scrollos, holding his arms and shoulders as the blade sat deep in Scare-Glow's stomach.

Other figures appeared, then. There was the Green Goddess herself, Veena; she was the first of all the Sorceresses to appear, all the way down to Teelana. Then came companions, Battle-Lion, Battle-Lizard, Gygor, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind. After these appeared, Adam saw more – Eldor, Master, Vykron, Vikor, Hero, and even Teela.

These allies, protectors, guardians, and scholars – some of whom Adam knew but didn't know – existed together for a split-second. And then, as one, they swept into Scare-Glow. In a tremendous burst of power, Scare-Glow disintegrated. The ghost of Skeletor was no more.

Scrollos lifted the Master Sword.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

A long, powerful lightning bolt shot out from the blade and struck the top of the tower. Energy filled the walls and the floors and the very ruins of this place.

The Skull of Power clattered to the ground and was promptly stomped it into a dozen pieces by Castle Grayskullman.

Scrollos looked over at Adam. "Now what do I do?"

"Grayskull has a champion again, it seems."

"But I . . . I didn't change. I know all these books and can peer through time and space . . ."

"Then it has a Sorcerer."

"But the sword . . ."

Adam shook his head and put his hand on Scrollos shoulder. "Maybe it doesn't work like it used to. Maybe it's time for the future to move forward."

It was another hour before the others returned from their battle with Cy-Chop. In that time, Adam and Scrollos tried to make sense of what happened. What they knew for a fact was that at least a third of Grayskull's old power had been restored, thanks to the Master Sword, Scare-Glow, and the Skull of Power. While Scrollos tried to figure out his place as the bearer of the Master Sword (a weapon, remember, infused with both good and evil), Adam dwelled on some of those that he saw for the first time . . . and recognized. Wun-Dar, Gygor, even Vykron . . . who were they? Why were they hidden from him?

"Why do I have the feeling that we missed something?" asked Photog, noticing the evidence of battle.

"What happened here? Why didn't you summon us back?" questioned Specter.

"It is a long story," Scrollos said, holding the Master Sword carefully. "One for a later time, I'm afraid. Specter, it is time for King Adam to go home."

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Illumnia.

"Long story," Adam answered for him.

"The Cosmic Key is set. Just step through the portal and it will be like you never left."

Adam nodded and grinned. "Thank you."

Adam shook Scrollos hand.

"Good luck to you, Adam, and know peace will reign." Scrollos said.

"Thank you. Good luck to you, too. The future belongs to you, Scrollos. Not to me. And not to Lord Chaos. Choose your path wisely and remain strong. Good journey."

"Good journey."

The blue and gray portal opened and Adam, after taking a final look back, stepped through.

* * *

King Adam's feet landed firmly on the floor. A sense disorientation followed, but after a few seconds, he was stable again. He was back in the communications room, two seconds after he had originally been taken into the future. Everything was fine.

"Adam?"

The king turned to the door and Teelana standing there. After being relieved of the mantle of the Sorceress, she began to age again. Adam could see a few new wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She a little older now and would start aging normally soon.

"I sensed a disturbance," she told him. Teelana still retained some of her magic; it was a part of her and would never truly be gone.

"Yeah . . . I suppose you did." He squared his shoulders and told her what had just happened.

Teelana took it all in and when it was over, she nodded quietly. "The battle between good and evil is never-ending, Adam. Despite what you have done, it will never truly end. But I have faith in this Scrollos . . . and it is a shame that we will not learn the outcome."

"The future is something we live in. Not something we can see."

Teelana smiled. "Words of wisdom from you to me? That is new."

"Yes, well . . ." He shrugged. "Teelana, I have a few questions."

"You want to know about some of those that you saw when Scrollos channeled the power of Grayskull intoScare-Glow?"

"Yes. Who was Wun-Dar?"

"I know only a little. His accounts were stricken from Grayskull's history. He betrayed his oaths and broken his vows to Castle Grayskull."

"But how? And why was I never told?"

"No one was. Part of being a champion of Grayskull is to make your decisions – to take the role as champion and make it your own. It is a learning process, one best not shaped by the previous champion. That is why I waited so long to tell you about He-Ro."

"But Wun-Dar - "

"Like you, he uncovered the Cosmic Enforcers manipulation of Eternia and sought to go to war with them. He was stripped of his power and legacy to prevent such a catastrophe."

Adam stood in shock. "He knew . . ."

"He did. And I did not want his decisions to influence your own when you were faced with the same information. But had you sought war, I would have spoken of him."

"You did the right thing. I would have looked to him as an example." The former champion rubbed the back of his neck. "Vykron? Vikor?"

"Stories for another day."

"Stories I'd like to hear. Stories that must be told, for the sake of the past and the future."

"Then they will be heard . . . but not today. Not on your birthday."

Adam smiled. "Right."

The two of them left the communications room and soon found themselves in the royal lounge. Here, Addison and Orko would were putting up streamers. King Randor and Queen Marlena were sipping on brandy from the Neitlich Hills. Marlena smiled at her son and Randor waved. Teelana went and joined Duncan by the window. He kissed her on the forehead and put his around her.

Adam looked for Teela, and found her chatting with Queen Angella, Bow, and Glimmer. Cringer was outside in the courtyard with Spirit.

"Happy birthday, brother!" Adora greeted, grabbing her twin from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

"Adora . . ." he said, a little overwhelmed.

She stepped in front of him. SeaHawk was there as well and clapped Adam on the shoulder before making his way over to the Giffen Wine and Rubin Chips.

"Everything okay?"

Adam smirked. "Everything . . . everything is fine. Just a little adventure to tell you about later, sis."

Adora perked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Adam shook his head. "Happy birthday, Adora."

The twins hugged, and then entered the birthday proper.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted. Chef Alan appeared with a huge cake in his hands.

Teela joined Adam, wrapped her arms around his waist. Adam kissed her as the rest of his friends and family closed in around the cake. Together, Adam and Adora blew out the candles.

It was a happy birthday.

* * *

The Fifth Age; 1,500 years later

Scrollos held out the Master Sword, feeling its power, understanding its nature. He grinned, knowing that the stories were true and that he was now going to be a part of them. A part of that legacy, the Great Account.

"Now what?" asked Photog.

"King Grayskull and Veena started the tradition of a champion, a Sorceress, and they found allies in their defense," Scrollos replied. "I suppose now it's time to start a new tradition. Good must now rise against evil."

"The war goes on," remarked Specter.

"Indeed. The war is never-ending," Sir-Lazer-Lot added.

Scrollos stood up. "Cy-Chop and Lord Chaos are on the move." The Master Sword of Grayskull began to glow. "Let us show evil the power of good, yes?"

Then, surrounded by his friends and allies, Scrollos led the heroic forces into battle with the evil enemies. Good. Evil. For Eternia, the battle never ended. But as long as there were good people – those with strength, courage, and responsibility – there would be hope for good to overcome evil.

A new day dawned on Eternia. Hope was reborn and good rose against the evil.

And the end was, in fact, a new beginning . . .


End file.
